You've Got Male?
by Imires
Summary: Tsubaki gets forced in to going to this new site Shibahime found with her new laptop when she meets someone on the site named StormySkys08 and at first she thinks it's a girl but it turns out she is a he what could happen? [needs editing]


You've Got Male?

**XXXXXXXX**

Hi! I know I didn't finish **'Girls Make My Head Hurt!'** but don't worry I'm working on that one along with this one so I don't plan on stopping that one anytime soon! Anyway I just got the idea for this story out of no where! Well anywayz on to the disclaimer!

**(TADA)disclaimer:**I don't onw any of the Kare Kano characters but I do own StormySkys08 and VeraStar112(in this story) they belong to the great and awesome Masami Tsuda!(bows)

**note: ya don't have to review if ya don't want to, but if ya do please don't flame me!thanks.**

**summary:Tsubasa was hooked on forum chats. about Totoro and she wanted Tsubaki to join will she do it?**

**XXXXXXXX**

**chapter one: Pretty Please?**

Tsubaki was doing some extra practice on the court for volleyball she was doing more than usual because she was angry about Takefumi because they got in a fight about who was better at sports again, and this time she had had enough of it and stormed off. Tsubasa (of course) was hanging around her (on the bleachers so not to get in the way) while she practiced. When she was done pegging the volley ball againist the wall with blind rage and frustration she called Tsubasa to her side,"Tsubasa time to go home."

Tusbasa didn't listen she was too busy typing on her new Totoro laptop so realizing that she wasn't crawling all over her Tsubaki called for her again,"Tsubasa come on! What are doing?"

Tsubasa didn't dare to look up she was too busy typing to notice she was in trouble. Tsubaki had enough of this it was bad enough that she didn't have a boy friend anymore and now her best friend was ignoring her, what's next is the sky going to raining cows? She walked up to her and said infuriated,"Tsubasa what are doing I said come on! We're leaving!"

Tsubasa,still not looking up said waving her arm trying to hush Tsubaki," no, not now come back later I'm talking to VeraStar112 right now I can't just ignore her sheesh!"

Tsubaki couldn't believe what she was hearing her best friend who followed her everywhere and would never let go of her was too busy talking to someone else? Well she might as well get an umbrella because those cows will be falling any minute! Tsubaki,'' what do you mean not right now?"

Tsubasa then explained to Tsubaki while still keeping her eyes and hands on the laptop,"I'm talking to some one new, her name is VeraStar112 and I met her when I was surfing the net and I descided to google my favorite Character: Totoro and I got this really cool web site where you can talk about how great Totoro is, avatars, stories, poems, toys&candy, and the list goes on! At first I wasn't going to go to the chat room but Kazuma insisted that I try talking to someone new so I did!"

Tsubaki just got steamed even more than before," so let me get this straight you'd put some one you don't even know over your best friend?"

Tsubasa just shook her head no and said," no you don't understand, look maybe you should try when you get home you might just like it!"

Tsubaki just looked away in discussed," no way I don't like Totoro I like to watch the sports chanel not that kiddy show!"

Tsubasa finished talking to VeraStar112 closed her laptop and looked up at Tsubaki and retorted,'' first of all Totoro is not a baby show! and second it's not all about him it's got all sorts of catagories like, tv shows, books, anime, games, sports, ect. (like FanFiction) the web site is called: http/ try it I'm sure you'll find someone in the sports section you'll like!"

Tsubaki just scowled and said,"please I'm not so sure, I bet that sport section is full of boys, the only way I could ever talk to girls is if I went to the cheerleaders or the figure skaters!"

Tsubasa started to beg," please...Tsubaki-chan..." she then tried the cute one of a kind Tsubasa face it was a charmer you had to give her that! She could easily get anyone under her spell if she wanted something all she had to do was her longing face and she would get it.

It was cute but it wasn't cute enough when Sakura was in a bad mood. so Tsubaki just continued scowling on the way to Tsubasa's house," NO! I'm not gonna do it you can't make me no matter how cute you are!"

Tsubaki was stubborn but her mule like actions were nothing compared to Shibahime's persistance, so she just chimed over and over,"please-please-please-please-please-pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee Tsubaki-sama!"

This just got Tsubaki even angrier,"I SAID NO! NOW CUT IT OUT!"

Tsubasa was quite for a second but then she crawled towards her right ear and whispered,"pretty please?"

Tsubaki couldn't take much more of this so she just gave in and when she got home she registered under the pen name: Volleystar3 and went into a basket ball chat room because there were more basket ball than volley ball so she went into a very popular forum that was called:Basket ball glory. When she went in there were over 200 posts in one topic called should Shak be Sacked? and the very first post she put was: hello? (she kinda timid online, she's never been in a chat room before)...

**XXXXXXXXX**

Sorry if that was too long of a first chapter but I just got so well... into it I hope it doesn't suck, this is my first Kare Kano fic. well that's all I guess see ya!

btw: ya don't have to review if ya don't wanna but if ya do please don't flame me!thanks.

-Chobitsgirl;3


End file.
